Amplifiers are electrical circuits that receive an input signal and generate an output signal at least partially according to the input signal. Amplifiers may increase, decrease, or leave substantially unchanged a value of the output signal with respect to the input signal. To process the input signal when it is received by an amplifier, the amplifier may include an input stage.